Cell Block Alternate Ending
by ninjaflautist
Summary: Tori's mad at Andre. Why? Not because of him winning the grades, but something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Cell Block Alternate Ending Chapter 1**

_Italicized text: _Singing

(Tori's POV)

I clenched my fist as the boys left the black box theater yelling "boy power." Fuck this. I can't believe it, teaming with someone who set up the competition to make us lose! What the hell! But that doesn't overcome how my boyfriend treated me. I can't believe he went so far. Andre Harris, you're so screwed. A plan suddenly formed in my mind and shove my phone in my pocket. Jade and Cat stare at me with confusion.

Jade: Tori?

Cat: What's the matter? We got our phones back.

Tori: It doesn't make up for what they did to us!

Jade and Cat realize what I meant and scowled. They walked toward me and cross their arms just like I did.

Jade: So what's the plan?

I whisper the plan in their ears. We each gave an evil smirk. Oh I hope the boys learn their lesson.

* * *

(Andre's POV)

Okay I need answers. Tori, my girlfriend, has been suddenly treating me like I didn't exist the entire day. I don't know what's up with her but I remember when it hit me that something was up.

*Flashback*

I walk up t Tori, who was digging through her locker for her stuff.

Andre: Umm, babe?

She didn't even glance at me.

Andre: Can I borrow your Theater History textbook? I forgot mine at home and I need it to take notes-

She closed her locker door to leave but I follow her.

Andre: So is that a no or yes? Or what?

Tori doesn't answer and Cat comes up to her, perky as usual.

Cat: Hi Tori!

Tori: Oh hey Cat!

Oh so she talks to Cat and ignores me?!

Cat: Are you busy tonight?

Robbie sudenly appears and goes right behind Cat with Rex in his hands.

Robbie: C'mon Cat! Will you please answer me?

Tori: Umm *thinks for a moment* No why?

Cat: Well I'm thinking about going to Karaoke Dokie tonight with Jade and you.

Andre: Uhh Tori, the textboo-

Tori: Sure sounds great!

Jade: *walks over to them* So you guys going to Karaoke Dokie tonight huh?

Beck suddenly comes behind Jade.

Tori: Yeah! Cat was about to invite you. Wanna come?

Jade: Sure.

Beck: Well are you going to help me on my play or not, Jade?!

Okay let me just end this.

Andre: Alright can you girls please explain to us why you're ignoring us?!

Tori: Alright I'll pick you guys up at 7! Sound good?

Jade: Sure Cat(at the same time): Okay!

Tori: Great! Let's head to Sikowitz!

The three girls walk off, leaving us three guys wondering what the heck is going on.

Beck, Ande, Robbie (simultaneously): Are you having the same problem?

Beck: They're ignoring you, too?

Andre: Yeah, you too?

Robbie: What's going on?

Andre: All the three girls are treating us like we're not there all day!

Beck: Wait Tori's giving you the silent treatment? She's your girlfriend!

Andre: Which is why I find it weird!

Robbie: Cat's been doing the same to me!

Rex: Man who would want to talk to you in the first place?!

Robbie: Rex!

Rex: But still, we all know no girl would WANT to talk to Robbie,

Robbie: REX!

Rex: It's true though! But we know that they wouldn't go as far to give us the silent treatment.

Andre: Yeah! What about you Beck?

Beck: Well, I know Jade's still mad about me and her breaking up, but she wouldn't take it so far.

Robbie: Well we gotta think of something to figure out what's going on?!

We remained silent for moments to think.

Andre: I got it!

Robbie and Beck: What?

Andre: You overheard them going to Karaoke Dokie tonight right?

Beck: Uhuh Robbie(at the same time): Yep

Andre: Why don't we surprisingly show up so they'll never expect us and never know when to ignore us so we can get them to talk.

Beck: Hmm...Alright we'll do it like Andre said.

Robbie: What about at Karaoke Dokie 7:30?

Andre: Cool!

Beck: Sure!

Robbie: Alright let's head to class.

Rex: But you know it's true Rob! No girl would WANT to talk to you.

Robbie: SHUT UP, REX!

*Flashback End*

So yeah that's our plan. I'm in my car right now driving to Karaoke Dokie to figure out my answer.

* * *

(Tori's POV)

Tori, Jade and Cat (simultaneously): *singing* Take a Hint! Take a Hint!

The music ends and the crowd cheers at us. I smile at the applause and we put the mics down to get off stage. Suddenly I felt the urge to go to the bathroom.

Tori: Hey can one of you guys order me a soda while I go to the restroom?

Jade: Fine

I walk towards the bathrooms. I was about to pull the door open until I felt a sudden grasp on my free hand. The person pulled me away from the door to in front of him, making me shriek in response. It was my boyfriend. Okay I apparently have to take a whazz later.

Tori: What the hell is the matter with you, Andre?

Andre: I should be asking you the question!

Tori: *sighs* What do you want?

Andre: Answers!

Tori: To what? Life?

Andre: Don't play dumb with me, Tori. You know you've been treating me like I was invisible for an entire day!

Tori: And your point is?

Andre: My point is, why?

Tori: You can answer the question by yourself by just me saying these two words: Technology Challenge!

Andre: Oh so you're mad at me because I won those A's! Jealous Tori?! Huh?! You jelly?! *chuckles and smirks*

I clenched my fist. Those grades mean nothing to me. Of course he doesn't understand the point. Let me just ask him one question.

Tori: Let me just ask you one question.

Andre: And that is?

Tori: What do I mean to you?

Tears started forming in my eyes.

Andre: Why would you ask that question? You know you mean everything to m-

Tori: If I did, then why would you go that far?!

Tears just fell from my eyes.

Andre: What?

Tori: Why would you go that far to hurt your girlfriend just for those grades?! You make it sound like you want to care about those grades more than me! What am I to you, everything or someone to get good grades with?! Yet do I even mean anything to you?!

I was bawling my eyes out by now. Andre looked down at me, finally realizing why I was like this.

Andre: Tori...I..

I cut him off by wiping my tears away and walking away from him. I'll wait for his answer.

* * *

"1 new message" my phone kept on reading. I just continued bawling my eyes out, ignoring the texts Andre sent me. It felt so heart breaking to let it all out. The phone rang again to show that it had a message, by this time I figured it was probably something important. So instead of unlocking my phone, I just looked at the preview on the lock screen.

Andre: Go to my Slap page, please.

I just sighed and opened the Slap to Andre's page. Apparently he had posted a new video on the Slap called Tribute to Tori. I bet that's what he was telling me to look at. As I clocked it, I saw Andre on a stool with his guitar talking to the camera.

Andre: Tori, babe, I know I did the wrong thing. I made you guys lose in that Tech Contest. I really felt bad. But *sighs* that doesn't compare to how I feel when you said I meant nothing to you. Tori, here's my answer to your question. This song I wrote is called What You Mean to Me. It's just the chorus, but it shows what you mean to me.

I covered my mouth and gasped, feeling tears form.

Andre: *strums guitar while playing*

_Why would even bother to ask?_

_Do you think it's necessary?_

_Cause you already kno-o-ow!_

_That you're everything to me!_

_It may not look like it._

_But hell I take it seriously_

_Cause everything is_

_What you Mean to Me_

I literally felt myself mend back together again. Andre touched me with those words.

Andre: You'll see me tonight at 7:30. Love you, Tori.

The video ended and I looked at my computer clock which said 7:30. The doorbell rang and I quickly went downstairs and answered the door. Andre was standing there holding a bunch of red roses. I felt tears in my eyes at the sight of him, no not tears of pain. Tears of love and happiness.

* * *

(Andre's POV)

Right after I saw on my phone that Tori had viewed the video, I rang the doorbell and saw my beautiful girlfriend look at me with her roses. She started crying and I smiled at her.

Andre: Well did you get your answer?

Tori: Yes!

She wraps her arms around my neck and lands her lips on mine. I just smile and kiss her back. We had a two minute make out session until I broke it and look into her eyes, her captivating beautiful eyes.

Andre: Here. *hands her the roses* I should get going. See ya, love.

I turned around but felt Tori grasp my wrist.

Tori: Please don't go...

Andre: Why?

Tori: I wanna...make up for being mad at you.

My eyes widen in realization and smile. I could stay, I was just worried her parents won't let me stay long.

Andre: Are your parents home?

Tori: *shakes head* No they're gone for the whole night.

I smile and kiss her cheek.

Andre: Alright I'll stay.

She smiled and dragged to an amazing night.

* * *

**As you may guess, yes, there's going to be a lemon. Btw, that chorus Andre sang was mine and I just decided to use it in this fanfic. Well please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers it may take me a while to finish the second chapter since I'm busy ann I have writer's block


	3. Chapter 3

**Cell Block Alternate Ending Chapter 2**

*Warning: Lemon*

(Tori's POV)

I sat in Andre's lap and rested my head on his muscled chest as we just watched the TV show we found. It wasn't very interesting, but who cares? I have my boyfriend right here. And I really do need to make up for being mad at him.

Andre: Tori?

Tori: Yeah?

Andre: Just letting you know, I told Sikowitz earlier this morning to not give me the A's since I don't think I deserve it.

I look at him in shock.

Tori: But, you didn't have to!

Andre: I know, but I love you.

He wasn't lying when he said he loved me. I felt it in his heart, pounding in his chest. I knew myself I couldn't lie by saying I didn't love him. I love him, I always will.

Tori: I love you, too.

Andre: Good, so are you going to make up for getting mad at me?

Tori: I will! Stop pressuring me!

God he's been asking me that ever since he came here!

Andre: Alright, I'll shut up! Cause we're just about to start.

Tori: Say wh-

I was cut off when Andre pushed his face into mine and kissed me. I was stunned for a moment, but melted into the kiss with him. The kiss was heated with more passion and fury as we made the kiss last longer. Andre dragged his tongue along my bottom lip, asking me for entrance. I denied him access and smirked as I heard him growl in frustration. We continued fighting for dominance until he won by caressing my breast, making me moan so he could enter my mouth. By then I gave up and he won, pushing me down on the couch. As we continued making out, we finally felt the need for oxygen so we broke the kiss and stared at each other. Looking at Andre up close is making me lust for him more and more. I could tell he felt the same by the way he was staring at me. He reached out on the coffee table and turned off the TV.

Andre: And you're sure no one's home except for us?

Tori: Positive.

Andre: Good.

He kissed me again furiously, trying to distract me from anything else as he started removing my clothes. I could still feel him stripping me even though I was more focused on Andre. It's not fair. As my shirt and bra came off, I felt Andre's hands trail to the waist band of my pants. I used my hand to stop it. He looked at me confused. Not fair, Andre, not fair.

Tori: So I have to be the one naked and you don't?

Andre looked at me like I was crazy until his eye brows went up and he said "Oh." We chuckled and I helped Andre remove his shirt and under shirt. I sighed at the sight of his muscular chest and abs. He's so hot. He smirked as I stared and traced his abs. I wasn't done staring at his hot body until Andre leaned down to kiss me and push me down on the couch. One of his hands were tight on my waist while the other trailing it's way to my pants. Instead of pulling my pants off, he slipped his fingers inside them and then into my pantsies and hovered below my core, drenching him wet from my lust for Andre. His middle finger found my vagina and shoved inside. I gasped into Andre's mouth and felt Andre's grip on my waist get tighter, trying to calm me down as much as he could. Sure enough I calmed down and Andre started fingering me, pumping in and out in a fast and forceful motion. I moaned in delight and bucked my hips. And at that moment Andre groaned as I felt his length against my thigh grow hard. I smirked and broke the kiss, making Andre confused. Smifking wider, I placed my hand on the bulge in his pants and palmed him lightly. Andre, too late to react, couldn't help himself but moan. I smirked in victory, cause now I was the one taking over. I pushed him back and made him sit down back against the side ofthe couch and removed the last bit of clothing on the both of us. Staring at Andre's length, I knew that just teasing him wasn't enough. I crawled over and placed my mouth over his dick and pumped up and down, already used to how thick he was. He wimpered and moaned in delight, unable to find away to stop me. I smirked and continued blow jobbing.

Andre: Tori! Oh my god! Tori I-I'm gonna! Ahh!

He exploded a lot in my mouth and I swallowed his sweet semon. I took his dick out of me and looked at my boyfriend breathing heavily after a strong release. Oh there's more Andre Harris, there's more. I climbed up Andre a little more, placing my core on his tip, ready for entrance. He stopped me instantly, making me give him a puzzled look.

Andre: There are huff huff condoms in my pants pocket...

I give an "oh" and reach for his pants. I picked them up, dug through his pants pocket and gave the box of condoms to him. He pulled one out and placed it on himself quickly, the fact he was hard again. Once the condom came on, I repositioned myself for entrance. Noticing Andre was slowly entering, making me very impatient, I pushed down until he was all the way inside me. His eyes were wide in shock but that didn't stop me. I rode his hips over and over, feeling him slightly push inside me at the same time. I opened my mouth and moaned, collapsing on his body in delight and kissing him passionately again. I felt like in heaven, and we were almost near the best part.

Andre: Tori! I'm ahh shit I'm close!

Tori: Me too!

And soon enough, Andre hit my G spot and I climaxed with joy. I rested my head on Andre's chest, feeling it rise and descend over and over again as he was catching his breath like me. I smiled. I don't regret losing the Tech Contest at all.


End file.
